


Smeared Blood

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, and i hate it but oh well, and this happened, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	Smeared Blood

The car was silent. A suffocating feeling started to settle in after a while. You reach up and wipe at the blood that’s still coming out of your nose and glance to him. His lips are set into a thin line, arms crossed over his chest. Those piercing eyes that usually give you butterflies are now making you feel like you might puke. 

“Hey-” You try.

“What the hell were you thinking?” His voice is harsh. It makes you flinch.

“I was just….I just wanted to help.” There’s a lump forming in your throat.

“You were just trying to help? By doing what? Getting the shit beat out of you?” You watch as his hands curl into fists. Is he really this angry at you? You really had just been trying to help. That’s all you wanted to do. Yes, you did get beat up. Yes, you were currently sitting in the back of his fancy car probably ruining the seats with your blood. The car was silent. The suffocating feeling was back. You reach up to wip more blood across your face again as you sniffle. His lips are back into being pressed into a thin line. You think you’re going to puke again. Sliding down slightly, you grip the bottom of your shirt and chew on the inside of your cheek. Say something. Say something. You need to say something. You don’t want him to be mad anymore. 

“Yes? It didn’t go how I planned it in my head. I didn’t mean to be in this bad of shape….please don’t be mad.” You glance to him and offer a weak smile. When he doesn’t respond and instead looks away, your eyes burn and the lump seems to grow. “Please.” The car comes to a stop and he moves to get out, holding the door open for you. With legs feeling like jello, you get out and look up at him. “I promise I can-”

“We should take a break.” His tone is monotone and expression blank. It doesn’t register for a moment. Then it slams into you like someone has just kicked you in the stomach again. 

“N-no. Please don’t do this.” Your voice is cracking as you start crying. “Don’t leave. Don’t leave me, please. I can’t do this without you. I  _ need _ you.” He reaches out, pushing your bangs out of your face so that he can kiss your forehead. Your breath hitches, hand holding onto his wrist. “I love you.”

“I know. Stay safe tonight. I’ll text you tomorrow.” And with that, he pulls his hand away and gets back into the car. “Stay out of trouble.” The door closes. The car pulls away from the sidewalk. You watch as it disappear, holding yourself as you start sobbing. There are people walking by you, steps picking up to get away. 


End file.
